Operation: Good Stuff
by auroraminamino
Summary: The Penguins are on their way home after a mission. Its slow going until Kowalski spots something across the street. After that happens things get interesting. How interesting you ask? Read on and find out!


Cash Cab

Operation: Good Stuff

The penguins were in a far corner of New York City slowly making their way back to their secret zoo headquarters. They were coming back from preventing their arch nemesis Dr. Blow hole from completing one of his overly elaborate ("And because of that doomed to failure every time." said Kowalski looking oddly satisfied.) revenge schemes. Although they had won, it was not without cost: the mission had been a tough one, they were tired and there had been some injuries. Skipper was now sporting a dislocated wing and Rico had a black eye. Private was the worst off, having a wounded leg and possibly a sprained ankle. Only Kowalski seemed to be unmarred, having only a headache from a bad landing he took. He had been in the wrong place when the crazed dolphin made his slim getaway. The tall penguin had taken a hit from his tail and was sent flying.

Though he had been slightly dizzy from it he had enough anger still in him to shout after Dr. Blow hole, saying: "Next time we meet I'll be the one with the good stuff, bottle nose!" His reply came in the form of maniacal laughter. Which just made Kowalski make a Rico worthy growl in the direction in which the dolphin had fled.

Being the late evening, this particular street was surprisingly deserted. Giving them the rare opportunity to walk on the sidewalk for a change. In their injured state it was the easiest way to go, having used up their jet packs on the way to the mission and not having a subway tunnel near them, for the moment at least. They weren't even noticed by the single cab that went by their present location. Private suddenly lost his balance and landed on Rico. Who then stumbled into Kowalski causing him to turn. After steadying his teammates, he took notice of the cab that had just drove bye. His gut telling him that there was something different about this one. From his feathers he produced a pair of their binoculars to get a closer look.

Just then Private spoke: "Skipper, I just can't walk anymore. My leg hurts to much and I'm exhausted." Skipper turned around to see that his team had stopped walking. Rico was watching Private closely, with a worried look on his face and Kowalski was looking at something across the street. Though he did spare the younger penguin a worried look as well.

Skipper was so tired that he didn't even have the energy to put up his normal macho front: "Yes young Private, I'm exhausted too. Perhaps it would be a good idea to make camp in that ally over there." Skipper pointed at an ally that was about ten feet ahead of them down the sidewalk. (He also glanced at Privates leg when he thought that no one was looking. He actually flinched and hoped that it wasn't infected. The other reason why they were taking the sidewalk rout and not their, in this situation, usual trudge through the sewer.)

"Skipper, I don't think that camping out will be necessary." Kowalski spoke up suddenly.

"What's that your looking at soldier?" asked Skipper walking over to him. He then began to share the binoculars with his second in command. Rico hacked up another pair and likewise shared with Private. They were all looking through their binoculars at just the right time, as a familiar looking human got out of the cab and started griping about the high cost of gas.

"Why, thats Ben Baily from the telly!" said Private sounding excited.

"The former stand up comic of Cash Cab fame." said Kowalski grinning because his gut had been dead on this time. There was something quite different about this cab.

"Good show!" grunted Rico

"Yes, it was nominated for an Emmy if memory serves." said Skipper Then the meaning of Kowalskis earlier statement hit him: "Boys, we have found our ride!"

"You mean-?"

"Thats right Private, we are going for a ride in the Cash Cab!" shouted Skipper After securing their binoculars in Ricos gut they went into a belly slide behind Skipper and made for the cab. They made it just as Ben Baily was returning to his cab after paying for his gas. Being as recognizable as he was the owners of the New York gas stations were a bit flexible with him. The Elite Flightless Force entered the cab, shutting the sliding side door just after Ben shut the drivers door.

He laughed as he said "Would you look at that. The fair came to me this time." He waited about ten seconds before flipping on his trademark ceiling of flashing lights and classic game show like music. He then of course turned around and was about to say: "Your in the Cash Cab. Its a game show that takes place right here in this taxi!" but got confused when he didn't see anyone sitting in the seats. "What in the-? Am I hearing things?"

"You've just been drafted!" Skipper said suddenly. This made Ben look down. There they were, sitting on the floor in this order: Kowalski, Private, Skipper and Rico.

He blinked rapidly then said "Your penguins."

"Very observant of you." said Kowalski grinning.

Ben shook his head slightly: "Am I dreaming?"

"Lets see." said Skipper "Rico!" At his leaders word Rico jumped into the air and smacked Ben on the top of the head. Although it didn't really hurt, it was very much felt.

"Guess not." said Ben grinning.

"Skipper, is it alright with you if I got in a bit of a rest?" Private asked

Skipper patted him on the shoulder: "Its fine. I'll wake you up when we get to the zoo."

"Thanks Skipper." Private then leaned back as if to lay down, but about half way he just sort of flopped. Leaving everyone to think that he had just fainted.

Skipper gave him a quick look over before turning back to Ben: "You were saying?"

"Oh, right. Umm, Your in the Cash Cab. Its a game show that takes place right here in my taxi. I'm going to ask you general knowledge questions, that are going to get harder as we go. As you get them right you will win money. You miss three questions though, its three strikes and your out and since its after dark the dollar amounts are doubled. So you want to play?" said the discovery show host. He sounded a little thrown off at first, but quickly got his rhythm back.

"Oh yeah we are going to play!" shouted Rico

"Ten-four on that buddy!" said Skipper

"I think my brain capacity is more then a match for you Ben." said Kowalski sounding very sure of himself.

Ben laughed and said jokingly: "We shall see about that little friend. So what are your names?"

"Boys, time to sound off!" said Skipper "Captain Skipper, leader!"

"Lieutenant Kowalski, scientist!"

"Staff Sargent Rico, demolitions!"

"And the cute British sounding one?" asked Ben

"Private First Class, special operations!" said his three teammates.

"So is Skipper your real name? Because I had the Deadliest Catch boys in here once, so I know thats just another word for Captain."

"Yes it is and I know that. That was a good episode by the way and why I introduced myself the way I did. Usually I say 'I'm The Skipper'." answered the penguin leader.

"Ahh, very clever my friend. So you mentioned a zoo, which one did you mean?" Ben replied

"Central Park." Rico answered

"Alrighty then! And away we go!" said Ben turning onto the street at last. The three penguins, that were still awake, all got excited, their tiredness put to the back of their minds, along with their pains. Though the Lieutenants head seemed to hurt a little more then it had earlier, he managed to ignore it quite well. "So before I ask the first show question I need to know, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"So we can all answer questions." stated Kowalski with a shrug. "The floor is open shall we say."

"OK, I guess that makes sense." said Ben with a laugh. "So get ready for your first question thats worth fifty bucks!" Team Penguin leaned forward with anticipation: "Used as a jail for intoxicated seamen, the holding cell on a navel vessel is known as what?"

"The Brig!" answered Skipper promptly.

"Thats right! Good job Skipper!" said Ben

That was the story for the fifty dollar questions it went back and forth between Skipper and Kowalski, the ceiling lights flashing with every correctly answered inquire. Rico stayed silent because he was waiting for just the right question.

"Wow, you guys are pretty good. This is going to be your last fifty dollar question. After this one its going to get ramped up. Here we go: What is the Himalayan name for a Bigfoot?"

"Yeti!" answered Skipper with ease.

"Correct! Though now I'm a bit curious. How did you know that?" said Ben looking at Skipper using the rear view mirror.

"I'm afraid thats classified." Skipper replied

"Well, thats a bummer for me." said Ben with a small laugh for he was not expecting Skipper to answer like that. "Sounds like Skipper doesn't want to compromise his Intel."

"Now your catching on." said Kowalski in a cheery voice. Rico laughed until he noticed that he was rubbing his head. He then pointed it out to Skipper.

"You alright Kowalski?" Skipper asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just that the flashing lights are helping my headache. Nothing to worry about though."

"Ready for the next round of questions guys?" Ben asked

"Oh yeah! Lets go, go, go!" replied the tall penguin. The other two stared at him grinning. "I know thats your line Skipper, but I always wanted to say that!" Everyone laughed.

"Now heres your first one hundred dollar question: Based on a ye oldie French medical tool for cutting through bone, what tool is now used for cutting down trees?"

Rico laughed as only he could. Finely the game show host asked something he could answer in his own unique style. The scared penguin quickly stood, hacked up his infamous chainsaw and revved it up. The other penguins clapped for him. Ben jumped at the sight of it, then swerved to avoid a fire hydrant.

After sighing with relief at their re-stabilized course Ben said "Never had anyone answer a question like that before. Though thats probably why he did it that way." The penguins smiled broadly and nodded, Rico still holding the chainsaw. "And also hes right. Good on you Rico!"

"Sweet." Rico said happily putting down the now deactivated chainsaw and sitting back down next to it.

"Heres your next one hundred dollar question boys, get ready! What is the Seattle Sea Eagles real name?" said Ben

"Thats an easy one, Osprey! Also its the cousin species to the Falcon. An avian that we have right here in the city." said Kowalski with a firm nod.

"Wow, I'm impressed and thats another hundred bucks for the penguins!" said Ben with gusto.

Just then Skipper leaned over and whispered: "Now that was an answer that Miss Kitka would be proud of." Kowalski grinned and the two shared a high five, with Skippers good wing. This made Rico roll his eyes playfully behind Skippers back, making Kowalskis grin bigger.

They then turned back to Ben because he had the next question at the ready: "Inspiring an NFL team, what is the national animal of India?"

"Bangle Tiger." said Skipper taking some time to think for the first time.

After the first dramatic pause of the ride from Ben: "Thats a hundred dollar touchdown! The Skipper knows his sports!"

"Yes!" shouted Skipper

"Go Skipper!" said Kowalski

"Thats the best part of being the leader, you have your own cheer squad!" Ben said laughing.

"Good one Ben." said Rico

"I try." said Ben with a shrug and a grin. The Cash Cab rolled on with the one hundred dollar questions. The Feathered Foursome (though Private was still out cold) was doing perfectly, until: "What is the music artist Carlos Santanas instrument of choice?"

The penguins just sat there. For the fist time they were unable to think of anything! They actually started to freak out a bit because their time was running out. Kowalski hoped that his ever growing headache was not beginning to affect his thinking process. When Ben gave them the five second warning he couldn't help but blurt out: "Banjo!"

"Oh no! Thats incorrect!" said Ben

"Oh , man!" replied the three penguins.

"Well, at least I said something." said Kowalski with a shrug. The other two returned his shrug. (Skipper, of course only half shrugged.)

"What was the real answer?" asked Skipper

"Spanish Guitar." replied Ben

"Hawkings glasses!" shouted Kowalski

"Sweet Lady Liberty!" shouted Skipper as the same time. "Where in the world is Matt Lauer-?" Everyone stared at Skipper. Ben even slowed the cab down so he could give him a look! Skipper blinked and then said "I mean Marlene! Where in the world is Marlene when we need her?"

"Wow, so who is that?" Ben asked

"Shes a friend of ours that is obsessed with the Spanish Guitar." answered Kowalski

"Go figure. You do know about the street and mobile shout outs right?" said Ben automatically.

"Of course, but at present there is no one around and we don't have a cell phone." said Skipper

After glancing at Rico, who was patting his still visible chainsaw, Ben secretly slipped his own cell phone into his pocket, then said "Thats to bad boys."

"Alright, thats a strike. Two more of those and we are done. Next question." said Skipper

"Hey, thats my line!" said Ben winking at him using the rear view mirror again. Skipper grinned and half shrugged at him. Ben then came to a full stop, but before the penguins had a chance to ask him why they got their answer: "We are now stopped at a red light and that means, ITS TIME FOR A RED LIGHT CHALLENGE!"

"Alright! We get to make up for the question that we missed!" said Skipper

"Indeed, and then some actually because this is the after dark version of the show its worth five hundred dollars instead of two fifty. Now this is a multiple part question. Just say anything you think could be part of the answer. If you miss it you don't loose money or get any strikes, you just don't get the extra cash. Also you get thirty seconds to answer from the time I have finished asking. Ready?"

"Yup!" replied his most unique passengers ever. Even their feathers seemed to be tingling with excitement.

"Alright then here we go: There are a multitude of explosives in the world, but this cab we can only fit a few. So, name five of the seven most commonly known explosives! GO!" and the thirty second clock was started. Though, truth be told, they didn't even need half of that.

"This must be our lucky day! Rico, your on!" said Kowalski Rico grinned then hacked up four out of the five he needed, with the other two calling them out as the landed on the floor in front of him: "Grenade! TNT! C4! Nitroglycerin!" (The last two were newly acquired. Having found them in Dr. Blow holes store room, their entry point to his base on their mission. The nitroglycerin was in a small, sealed, extremely durable vile and was caught by Skipper before it hit the floor. Just in case.) The cab was still stopped because the light was taking a long time so Ben was able to watch the show.

"You got four hacked up. You need one more!" said Ben thinking he was going to hack up explosive number five. Instead Rico just sat there staring at him, letting the time wind down.

At the five second mark Rico grunted out: "A.M.F.O.!" for the win! Kowalski and Skipper cheered.

"Nicely done, but why did he wait so long to say the last one? Did he need recovery time or something?" asked Ben

"No, I think thats his way of getting you back for all the dramatic pauses that you do." Skipper answered

Rico giggled and said "Yup."

Ben laughed then said "You got the fearsome five things that go kaboom. The ones you didn't get were the atomic bomb and the nuclear bomb. Which I am very glad about because we do not need to have a mushroom cloud occur in the Cash Cab."

"Well, let us not forget about the hydrogen bomb. Discovery Channel dropped the ball on that one." Kowalski suddenly stated.

"Well, better a ball then a bomb, right?" Ben replied

"True, so very true." said the penguins grinning.

At this point they started to get close to the zoo so Ben had them get started on the two hundred dollar questions: "Also referred to as Trioxide, what gas is only beneficial when it is in the upper atmosphere?"

"That would be ozone, Ben." said Kowalski

"Well done! Your two hundred dollars richer!" said Ben

"Nice." said Skipper

"What is the name for an extremely compact and concentrated ball of electronic energy and plasma?"

Kowalski laughed at this one and said "Electro plasmonic energy orb! I actually made one of those once!"

"Wow and I thought I had you there, but no you had me and now have another two hundred bucks!"

"Boo-ya!" shouted Kowalski

Which was closely followed by a "Boom-Shack-Anna!" from the other two. They were doing quite well with coming up with answers after that. Albeit some were outright guesses. Though Kowalski would never admit that part. His headache was really getting to him now though. He was laying on his stomach with his wings over his eyes, which were closed. The Lieutenant was trying to block out the normally fun overhead lights.

They were almost there when Ben had another good zinger for them: "What very noisy insect, that sheds it shell, is often mistaken for a grasshopper?"

Skipper heard Kowalski make a sound that said to him: 'Its hard to think with this infernal headache!'. So he said "Urm, Cricket?" It was a rare bad timing moment for him. It was just when Kowalski looked up to answer.

He flinched at the wrong answer, then said "No, its cicada Skipper!" much louder then he meant to. He was actually yelling. It caught Skippers attention, causing him to flinch again because he thought Skipper might get angry for yelling at him. He didn't though.

"Aw, man Kowalski was right, I'm sorry, but I have to take Skippers answer! Thats strike two! Oh crud, that stings." said Ben

"Uh, I was just trying to help." said Skipper quickly glancing at Kowalski. Though Skipper was the team leader, the four of them were also friends and as macho as he acted sometimes he didn't want his friends angry at him. Kowalski sat upright again and patted Skipper on the shoulder. His way of saying 'Don't worry about it.'.

Ben waited for a few seconds before saying: "Since we are about to pull up to the zoo, this will be your last question. Ready?"

"Hit me!" said the three of them.

"Alright I will, metaphorically speaking of course. Normally nocturnal, what is the smallest species of the lemur family?" As he finished asking the question they pulled up to the zoos perimeter wall.

The three of them sat there, stunned by the question. Though they were even more stunned by how blank their own minds were. They all cracked at the same time, but it was Kowalski who did it in the most loud and unique way: "AAAA! A HEADACHE INDUCED BRAIN BURP! CURSE YOU BLOW HOLE!" He then flopped on his back with his wings covering his eyes.

"Oh boy." Ben muttered

Then someone the penguins didn't expect came walking down the wall with his usual entourage: "I like to move it, move it! She like to move it, move it! Us like to move it, move it! We like to move it!"

"Ring tail?" whispered Skipper Just then he and Rico started to yell: "Street shout out! Street shout out!" While flapping their wings. Skipper ignored the pain it caused and jumped through the window onto the back of Bens seat. Slipping on the fabric, he caught himself with his dislocated wing, relocating it in the process. Which he was glad for. After pulling himself up, he jumped from the seat to the driver side doors armrest. Ben used the window down button for him. Skipper then jumped up to where the doors pane of glass used to be.

"Hey Julian!" shouted Skipper

Skipper addressing him by his name instead of 'Ring tail' caught his attention. He whipped around very fast, even for him and asked "What is up, silly penguin?" looking very surprised.

"Do you remember the show Cash Cab?" asked Skipper

"Yes, why are you asking?" replied the king of lemurs

"OK, thats good." Skipper sighed with relief. Julian gave him a confused look. "I'm asking because your our teams street shout out." As Skipper spoke he could hear Rico moving around in the back doing something, so he spoke just a touch louder so Ben wouldn't hear. He knew that whatever it was, it was good for the team: "If you get this question right I'll get you three all the mangoes you can eat!"

"Oh boy." muttered Kowalski as Ricos eyes widened and he even briefly stopped what he was doing because he knew that they were going to need A LOT of mangoes.

"OK then, deal. So be asking me the question already!" said Julian getting impatient. After all he had more dancing to do because he had been challenged to a dance battle by the baboons that afternoon and he couldn't wait to show them who the king was.

"What is the smallest kind of lemur?" asked Skipper Without out a word Julian pointed at Mort, where he had been edging himself closer to 'the feet'. He then put on his cutest face while hugging his tail. Skipper fought the strong urge to roll his eyes and said "Well yes, but what is he called?"

"A mouse lemur, you silliest of the silly penguins." replied Julian tilting his head at Skipper.

Skipper then whipped around to Ben and said "We will go with that!"

"A wise choice for another two hundred bucks!" shouted Ben

"Alright!" shouted Skipper He then jumped back into the back of the cab with the others, where there were high fives all around and a bunch of phrases like 'Boo-ya!' 'We so rocked this cab!' 'Yeah baby!' and Bens personal favorite: 'Boom-Shack-Anna!'. Skipper even said "Oh, I wish Manfredi and Johnson were here to see this!" It was this sentence that caused Private to begin to stir. This was only noticed by Rico.

"I'm betting that those two are other teammates of yours." said Ben turning around in his seat.

"Yup." said Skipper

"OK, so I have your one thousand six hundred dollars, you can take it now and leave the cab to get the lemurs their all they can eat mango buffet or you can risk it all with the double or nothing video bonus question. Thats when I play a video clip for you and ask a question about it. Get it right and you happily leave with double the dollars! Get it wrong and you sadly leave with bupkiss. Take a second and decide what you want to do."

"Hmm, what do you think boys? Do we have it in us to go one more round with Ben Baily?" asked Skipper

"Well, we made it this far didn't we?" said Kowalski sitting up and opening his eyes, though he kept them shielded with his wing.

"Yeah, Yeah! All the way!" said Rico He couldn't stop himself from glancing at Private, who seemed to be awake though he was still laying down with closed eyes.

"Well, I think that its settled. Ben we are going for the video bonus!" announced Skipper

"OK then, take a gander at the screen and good luck!" Ben then turned on the small monitor that faced the back seat. A black and white mammal of some sort appeared on the screen. It was walking through what appeared to be brush. Ben then said "The cousin species of the ever playful otter, (Just then the image went split screen and Marlenes picture appeared next to the other picture. This caused the penguins to grin at each other.) this extremely ill tempered loner shares its name with the people of Wisconsin. Identify this creature."

Rico shrugged. Then Skipper and Kowalski turned and looked at each other. They didn't get a chance to say anything however, because Private went from laying flat on his back to standing up in the blink on an eye. It was reminiscent of the old vampire movies. The two of them jumped back like he was swinging at them because they were so surprised. Kowalski backed into one of the cabs seats, while Skipper kind of landed on Rico. Everyone was to busy watching Private at the moment to care though.

Private didn't even glance at the screen. He was staring at right at Ben. Private blinked twice to get the sleep out of his eyes, then said "Its a Badger." His tone of voice sounding very much like Kowalski. Ben hadn't yet recovered from how Private rose to the occasion so it took a second for him to reply.

He shook himself then said "And its Private with the assist! You just won three thousand two hundred dollars in the Cash Cab!"

There was another round of high fives and triumphant phrases. Then Skipper spoke: "Well done young Private, well done."

"Yes, you really came through and saved the day." said Kowalski

"Yeah! Go Private! WOOT! WOOT!" yelled Rico

"How did you know that? You didn't even look at the screen." said Ben

Private shrugged sheepishly and said "Lets just say that the badger is not one of my favorite creatures."

"Yeah, thats actually a big mystery with you. Why don't you like badgers anyway?" asked Skipper with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Skipper, but I'm afraid thats highly classified Intel." Private answered in such a unlike him authoritative tone that even if Skipper had been planning to press him on the subject he would have stopped that plan cold.

"Ooh!" said the other two thinking Skipper was going to reprimand him for insubordination.

They were simply amazed when he shrugged and said "Alright, you can tell us when your ready." Private smiled at him for that.

Ben smiled at the sight he thought was the cutest thing he had seen for a while. Then he said "Well, here are your winnings!" and handed the large amount of money to Private, while struggling to suppress questions like: 'Why are you guys the way you are?' or 'How did Kowalski gets so smart?' then that one of course led to: 'What did he eventually do with that Electro plasmonic energy orb?' and the most pressing question of all: 'What in the name of trivia were they going to do with all that cash?'. Private passed the money on to Kowalski after taking a whiff of it.

"It was nice to meet you guys. Your a very interesting group of penguins."

"The correct term is rookery, but I won't fault you for that. Likewise you are a very interesting human." said Kowalski grinning.

Ben grinned back: "Thanks."

"Well, we are off." said Skipper suddenly. Before he turned to leave he gave the TV host a quick salute, remembering his respect for the army. The others did as well and to their great surprise he returned it. They then got out of the cab and shut the sliding side door. Not thirty seconds had passed before Ben heard Skippers voice again. He was now standing on the zoos outer wall: "Hey Ben!"

It was a good thing that he still had his window down: "Yeah Skipper?"

"You didn't see anything!" he said while moving his wings in front of his own face in a circular pattern.

"I didn't see what?" said Ben with a wink. Though he was thinking: "Man am I glad I got all of that on tape or they would never believe me back at The Discovery Channel Studio."

"Good man." Skipper then jumped off of the wall, into the zoo and joined the others.

"Well, thats a surprising way to get home after a mission." said Maurice as they started to walk.

"Yup, fun too, if a little nerve racking." Skipper replied

"Agreed, and if we know Rico then there is still one more surprise to come." said Private who was leaning on Rico because of his injured leg. They all stopped and turned to look at them.

Rico grinned, then with his free wing, he pulled from his feathers a jet black remote. He pecked one of the buttons and started to count down: "Five, four, three, two, one!"

There was a slight pause, then came a kaboom. This was closely followed by: "My Cab!"

Maurice gaped at Rico: "You didn't just blow up the Cash Cab did you?"

"Nope, just the cameras." replied the demolitions expert

"Good job Rico. Were are still like the wind. Though now we have a cool new human friend, our first ever in fact." said Skipper Then they all started walking again.

That is until Julian asked "Hey, where did Kowalski go?"

The whole group of them then turned around and looked to the last place they had seen him, over bye the secret entry tunnel The Bird Battalion had used to get into the zoo. He kind of had his back to them, but they could still see his face. He was wearing a very evil smile and counting their hard won Cash Cab prize: "I told him, oh yes I did. When next we me meet who is going to have the good stuff? ME THATS WHO DOLPHIN BOY!" Kowalski then let out some maniacal laughter of his own. It was so crazy that even if Dr. Blow hole was there he would have been very impressed, if not frightened. Kowalskis friends were sure unnerved by it.

"Uh, did anyone else find that disturbing?" Skipper quietly asked everyone. Every single one of them slowly nodded, being careful not to let the possibly now mad scientist see them. The tallest penguin then belly slid by and made for headquarters, leaving the others to decide to go to the dance off with the lemurs, instead of straight home.

_~Authors note:__ First the obvious, I don't own a thing. The Discovery Channel owns Cash Cab and Dream Works/Nickelodeon owns The Penguins Of Madagascar. Why put this down here? Because I felt like it, being unique is fun. Thats also why I wrote this, the fun of it! The Cash Cab/Penguins crossover: First of its kind! Now that, thats out of the way, if you want to send me some reviews send them to: elite dragon guard yahoo . com. (Just remember to remove the spaces.) If that doesn't work try switching the u. and the a. in guard and if it still doesn't work try: aurora _ minamino yahoo . com. (I'm sorry in advance for any annoyance this may cause. Yahoo in my area can be really annoying sometimes.) Don't review on the sight because I had a problem with seeing the site reviews. I never got to see the ones for the Yu-Gi-Oh X-mass story I wrote a while back. (If you have read that one to feel free to review it too. It called 'A Very Pharaonic Christmas'. Just make sure you tell me which one that you are reviewing.) Besides this way I can answer you! Though I will not answer flames. Constructive speak: Yes, flames: No. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this story and I hope to hear from you soon.~ _

_Over and out!_


End file.
